


Married with a kid

by the_ravens_writting_desk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Domestic, Established Relationship, False Accusations, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Grocery Shopping, Homophobia, M/M, obnoxious Samandriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ravens_writting_desk/pseuds/the_ravens_writting_desk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Samandriel go grocery shopping, but the angel gets bored easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married with a kid

**Author's Note:**

> This story doesn't really have a plot. I don't know what the point is I'd try to make with it.

Samandriel slammed his head against the dashboard.

“Don’t do that, you’ll dent the car.” Adam gave him a soft push against his shoulder, resulting in a annoyed whine.

“I don’t like driving!” The angel complained, not lifting his head from plastic. “Why can’t I just fly us there?”

“We’ve been over this before…” Adam took a sharp turn left. “Ordinary people don’t just pop out of the blue… Now let’s go over the rules, one last time.”

“Must we really?”

“Yes.” Adam said resolutely. “Rule number one?”

“Walk, don’t fly.” Samandriel mumbled.

“Number two?”

“Don’t smite people, it’s impolite.”

“Good. And just stay close to me, sweetheart.” Gently he ran his hand through his boyfriend’s hair. “That way, nobody’ll get hurt.”

“Too late.” Samandriel sobbed dramatically. “I’m already dead.”

“Oh c’mon now Smandy, just behave.” Adam parked their car precisely as ever in front of supermarket. “I’ll give you treat if you do.”

Immediately the angel looked up with a knowing grin on his face. “Oh yeah?” He asked huskily. “What you’re gonna do?”

Adam opened his car door and smiled. “Not tape your mouth shut next time we go somewhere.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m bored!” Samandriel draped himself over the edge trolley. “Why do we even have to buy this stupid mortal stuff?”

“Because…” Adam looked away from the milk carton and gave the trolley a harsh push, knocking the angel off. “This stupid mortal stuff keeps me alive.”

“But why do _I_ have to be here?” Samandriel hoisted himself up and threw his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.

“Remember last time I left you alone?” Adam pulled Samandriel up and placed his feet on top of his and waddled back to the trolley. “They are still looking for those llamas.”

“Adam…” Samandriel hissed. “That woman is staring at us… She seems angry.” Adam turned them around and looked over to an old woman, with a face as if she smelled something nasty.

“I think we should give her a show…” He put the angel down and took a few steps back. “Blast ’m, baby.”

Samandriel’s shadow grew large, the contours of his wings stretch to the racks on either side. Adam covered his mouth to keep from laughing at the woman’s bewilderment. She quickly said the Lord’s prayer and gazed at Samandriel, whose wings had already receded.

“Honey.” Adam took the angel’s had and pulled him along. “We still have shopping to do.” Samandriel’s face fell.

 

* * *

 

 

“Samandriel?” Adam softly kicked the angel spread out on the floor. “Do you think you’ll fit in the child seat?”

“No, why?”

“Because you’re acting like a child and I’m not having it.” Adam picked the angel up. “I only thing I still need is a new razor. If you want, you can go and read some comics, okay?”

“Fine…” Samandriel wrestled out of Adam’s grasp and gave him a peck on his cheek, before running off.

“I’ll text you when I’m at the checkout!” He waved at the angel, but he was already turning around the corner.

 

* * *

 

 

Adam tapped his foot while he waited. The woman behind the desk eyed him dirty. “Soooo?” He asked. “What did he do?”

“He sexually assaulted a woman.” The angry lady answered. Looking back, laughing was probably the least appropriate reaction, but the idea of gayer-than-the-marriage-of-John-Barroman-had-Elton-John-been-invited-to-sing-alongside-Liza-Minelli angel harassing a woman was beyond hilarious.

“This is not funny, sir.” The woman snapped. “This is very serious felony.”

“I’m sorry.” Adam wiped the tears from his eyes. “But I think this is just one big misunderstanding. He can be a little… clumsy, but he would never purposely insult someone.”

“Well, you’re lucky the woman didn’t press charges.” She stood up and tapped against the white door. “So, you can take him home.”

The door opened. Out walked Samandriel and the biggest, meanest looking security guard Adam had ever laid eyes on.

“I don’t understand what all the fuss is about.” Samandriel mumbled as he took shelter behind his boyfriend.

“Well.” Adam clapped his hands. “Sorry for all the commotion and I think we’ll leave right away.” Before Samandriel had any chance of protesting, his wrist was grabbed and Adam yanked him along.

 

* * *

 

 

“What did you do?” Adam asked as he turned the key.

“Nothing.” The angel crossed his arms like an angry child. “I just asked some questions…”

“I’m sure you didn’t mean anything bad, but just tell me.”

“I asked her about her menstruation.”

Adam tore his eyes away from the asphalt. “Why would you do that?!”

“She was buying tampons and _I_ don’t know the first about female hygiene and neither do you-”

“Because we don’t _need_ to know that! I think we proved last night.”

“I mean for when we have children.” Adam’s mouth fell open in a most unflattering way. “There’s a fifty percentage chance a child is female-”

“Are you pregnant?!” Samandriel stared bemusedly at his boyfriend.

“How could I be pregnant? First of all my vessel is male, secondly if any of us would be pregnant, it’d be you.” The angel shook his head. “I was thinking about adoption or surrogacy. Don’t you want children?”

“I never really thought about it.” Adam looked back at the road. “I suppose so… but it’s a big step.”

“Well, I wasn’t thinking about getting a kid tomorrow. But maybe within a year or so…”

“You know what.” Adam reached out to take Samandriel’s hand in his. “Why not?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and check out my [tumblr](http://theravenswrittingdesk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
